ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor, Doctor
In Doctor, Doctor, during a skirmish at a chemical factory, the Ghostbusters are covered with a contaminated ectoplasmic chemical... and it changes them in creepy ways!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast The Ghoul Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Doctor Gould Gunk Creature Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Locations Firehouse Plot The Ghostbusters were chasing a ghost in the Alibaster Chemical factory when the ghost ran into a chemical research and development facility. The Ghoul ducked into one of the chemical vats and Peter zapped the vat with a Proton Stream. This caused all the vats to explode. Although they were able to catch the ghost, sticky reddish brown chemicals covered the Ghostbusters. Mysteriously, the ghost they had captured turned out to be a weak Class 2 instead of the Strong Class 3 Vaporous Apparition Egon had originally labelled him. After a long shower and a lot of scrubbing, the guys were able to get themselves clean, but soon after, they all began developing reddish/purplish growths all over their body. Soon a layer of strange growths covered their entire body except for their heads. The chemical company couldn't explain it, so they went to the hospital to consult a specialist. Dr. Gould ran many tests and although he claimed he knew how to treat it, it was clear he didn't know what he was dealing with. Eventually, Ray developed a large eye on his chest. The others soon developed other organs on their chests as well. Egon had a nose, Peter had an ear and Winston had a mouth with pointed teeth. Janine tried to make them comfortable throughout their stay, but Slimer stayed outside the room because the doctor thought he was unsanitary. When Slimer did get close to Ray, part of the mass covering his body flew off and attacked Slimer. As Gould's tests took their toll on the guys, radio reports suggested the Ghostbusters' problem was incurable. Egon eventually decided to have Slimer approach them. When he did, the substance that covered their body flew off and formed a reconstructed ghoul. It chased Slimer while the cured, but weakened, Ghostbusters grabbed their equipment. Since it wasn't a real ghost but a chemical construct that had absorbed the original ghost's ectoplasmic energy and the proton energy, the Ghostbusters could not trap it. Instead they used their Particle Throwers to overload and blow up the ghoul. The floor is trashed and the Ghostbusters were covered in goop again. A week later, the Ghostbusters are discharged with a clean bill of health. When it came time for the doctor to present the guys with his bill, Peter handed him a bill for their services to the hospital that was for exactly the same amount. Peter suggested that they call it even and ripped up both bills. The doctor was left in astonishment. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on January 9, January 12 and January 16, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Doctor, Doctor" (1987). *Frank Welker recorded on January 9 and 16, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Doctor, Doctor" (1987). *Maurice LaMarche recorded alone on January 12, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Doctor, Doctor" (1987). *This episode reveals that the Animated Ghost Trap has a readout that tells the classification of the ghost/ghosts it has captured. *Janine misquoted the maxim "A mind is a terrible thing to waste" to Slimer. *Egon's favorite soup is chicken soup with mushrooms.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Doctor, Doctor" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:31-09:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine brings Winston books by Herman Melville, an American writer famous for his work "Moby-Dick," Charles Dickens, and music of The Allen Parsons Project, a British progressive rock group. *Dr. Gould mentions the American Medical Association, the largest association of medical doctors students in the USA. *Egon tried to trick a nurse who knew Karate. *Peter mentions Captain Ahab, a character from Herman Melville's "Moby-Dick." *Peter quotes his "Heat 'em up!" line as heard in the movie, and the other three Ghostbusters respond "Smoking!" accordingly.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc.The Real Ghostbusters (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Doctor, Doctor" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:49). Time Life Entertainment. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, in panel 1, the foot X-ray from "Doctor, Doctor" makes a non-canon cameo. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:027-01.png Image:027-02.png Image:027-03.png Image:027-04.png Image:027-05.png Image:027-06.png Image:027-07.png Image:027-08.png Image:027-09.png Image:027-10.png Image:027-11.png Image:027-12.png Image:027-13.png Image:027-14.png Image:027-15.png Image:027-16.png Collages and Edits AlibasterChemicalFactoryinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersFactoryinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersFactoryinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersFactoryinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DoctorGouldinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerJanineDoctorGouldinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersFactoryinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterEgoninDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersFactoryinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode027.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode027Intsc01.png|Introduction Secondary Canon DoctorDoctorCrossingOverIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Category:RGB Episode